


My Sword Will Not Sleep

by Ulfrsmal



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [50]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Violence, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), NOTHING IS GRAPHIC, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Finan and Sihtric have been taken from Uhtred, and now he rages wild and uncontrolled, swearing to the Gods that Serpent-Breath will have a feast before he’s done.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	My Sword Will Not Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The title is [a song by 3 Inches Of Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDtCulTgtMU).

They are gone. Uhtred’s vision flashes red. Red like the blood that will soon taint his swords from tip to hilt. His armour will be covered in crimson deep by the time he is done. They have dared take them both away, kidnap them just to force him out of the safety provided by Bebbanburg’s walls. And, if they thought this gesture will coy Uhtred, make him weaker and easier to defeat, they thought wrong.

He closes one fist tight around Sihtric’s _Mjöllnir_ and the other around Finan’s cross. They’re the two things that the Saxons have thrown at Bebbanburg’s walls as proof of life. It’s a weak show; one that’s meant to leave Uhtred uncertain of whether Finan and Sihtric are even still alive.

But he feels them. He feels them both inside. In his heart. In his soul. They are alive. If one had died, the other two would feel it. Uhtred doesn’t know how exactly that works, only that Sihtric had worked the Witchcraft and that not even Finan had opposed to it. Their bond transcends time and space, the Irishman had said. If one falls, the other two will always want revenge.

Uhtred brings the cross up to his lips and kisses it, promising to Finan that his twin swords will dance again, freed from the confines of the shield-wall.

 _Mjöllnir_ follows suit; he gives it a reverential kiss while promising to Sihtric that he will personally return the carved wood untouched, that he will give their rogue enough money to buy a metal one, like he’s been wanting to for days.

But first, his sword will not sleep until it is coated in crimson red from the Saxons who dared double-cross them all. Uhtred’s smile is a predatory curve betraying just how much he will enjoy exerting bloody murder this time. The battle-rage taints his vision. He can feel Serpent-Breath lusting for the fury, too.

Oh, this will be fun…

**Author's Note:**

> Mjöllnir is the name of Thor’s Hammer.


End file.
